A Maelstrom and the Avatar
by CyberChrome
Summary: A boy with amnesia appears just days after a kidnap attempt of the Avatar. Who is he and why can he shoot light beams from his fingers? There's obviously more than meets the eye about the blonde but who will be the one to bring out the potential and will it be used for good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

"We must banish the boy!" A White Lotus sentry said about a young six year old blonde, who was sleeping a room over.

Murmurs broke out within the crowd, many agreeing with the sentry.

"Now, now. Are we really going to condemn a young life just because of our fear?" An elderly old man said.

"But sir, isn't just a little convenient that this child appears from nowhere just days after the Avatar survived a kidnap attempt?"

"I am aware of your concerns but I will not ship away a young boy because of four rogues. What say you, Master Katara?" He asked an elderly lady dressed in normal Southern Water Tribe robes. She had wrinkles that showed her age and twin bangs that looked like loops.

"I've looked the boy over and I can feel he has a powerful soul. He is also a bender, a strong one at that. I believe he should stay in the Southern Water Tribe." Katara spoke her piece.

As the others went back to their discussion, Katara went back to thinking about the boy the found as she made her way to him.

'He appeared from nowhere but his chi feels as strong as Korra's and she's the Avatar. There feels like there's something going on inside his body but I can't tell what.' She thought as she opened the door that held the boy.

She gasped when she saw a dark smokey substance rolling off the boy. It slowly made its way down the bed and to the floor and it spread like wild fire. It enveloped the ground and anything within its touch started to slowly sink into the abyss.

Katara quickly bent some ice for her to stand on but that too was being dragged into the darkness. She pulled some water out of the air and threw the bubble at the blonde.

It got the desired effect as the darkness receded and the boy woke up with a gasp. He looked around with wide eyes trying to figure out where he was and why he was wet.

His sky blue eyes landed on Katara and he tilted his head sideways in confusion. She smiled at the cute gesture and bent the ice platform away. She took a step forward and inched back a bit and she frowned. 'I guess it is to be expected. I am a stranger to him after all.'

"Don't be afraid, little one, I'm not here to hurt you." She said softly with her hands up to show she meant no harm. He seemed to accept that as he relaxed and looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"So who are you, baa-chan?" He asked. In her earlier years, she may have gotten mad at such a remark but now she really was a grandma.

"My name is Katara and I'm a member of the Southern Water Tribe. Who are you?" She asked.

"I-I don't remember." He said as his face contorted as he tried to dig deep and think of his past.

"Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki," he looked over to the elder waterbender, "I think that is my name."

Katara smiled at him and was going to speak until she interrupted by a loud and childish voice.

"Katara! Can we train now?! Huh? Can we? Can we?" A young child with a dark complexion asked as she bounced around. She had dark hair that had a small ponytail and two others that framed he face. She has crystal blue eyes and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that showed off her belly. She had a sash around her waist with dark blue baggy pants and no shoes.

"Hush now, Korra, we have a guest." Katara said with a smile on her face as she motioned to the confused blonde.

Korra finally took notice of the blonde and rushed over and started to ask a lot of questions in rapid succession. Naruto was looking a little overwhelmed so Katara decided to step in. "Now, Korra, the boy just woke up. Give him space."

Korra back away with a pout, "Fine." She said reluctantly.

A couple of White Lotus sentries walked past to investigate the noise made. Once they saw Naruto was awake with the Avatar within reach the took defensive positions in front of her. Fire appeared on one of their fists and small earth chunks rose from the ground and hovered behind the other.

"Master Katara, please take the Avatar away from the intruder." The firebender said.

Naruto looked at the men with curiosity, "Um, how are you doing that?" He asked pointing to the rocks and the fire.

The sentries glanced at each other before looking back at him, "You've never seen someone bend before?" The earthbender said whilst moving the rocks around him and the firebender began to toss a small fireball between his hands.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought back real hard. After a few minutes of this, the sentry was going to say something beofre the Naruto's eyes snapped open and had a look of excitement.

"Baa-chan, I remember something else now!" He exclaimed.

Katara smiled softly, "Oh and what did you remember, Naruto?" She hadn't left the room, like hell she'd leave. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and Korra.

The sentries looked aghast, "Master Katara! You were supposed to escort the Avatar away!"

Katara simply waved them off and focused on the blonde, "Now, what did you remember, Naruto?"

"I can bend stuff too!" He proclaimed with a big smile.

"That's great! Maybe we can train together!" Korra said.

"Can you show me your bending element?" Katara asked.

"Um..I can do more than one." Naruto said.

All in the room froze at the statement. How could it be possible? Only one person could pull off such feats and it was the girl standing next to her.

"Nuh-uh! Stop lying, I'm the Avatar and I'm the only one who can bend more than one element!" Korra said childishly.

"I can too, watch!" Naruto declared as he put both of his hands out in front of him.

The left one made the room grow brighter, it seemed to be two bars of lights that made a cross with a circle surrounding it.

The right hand, however, made everyone shiver. Instead of a regular hand, it looked like a smokey black substance was oozing from it. It was the same substance Katara saw devour the table stand next to him.

Naruto saw their faces and smiled cheekily, "I told you. I can bend light and darkness!" He proclaimed as he held his hands high and shook them.

"So what? I can still bend more than you!" Korra yelled out as she bent some water, earth and fire.

"But can you do this?" He asked as he pointed his finger at the wall and a light beam shot out of it and pierced the wall and continued on for awhile. It all happened before they knew it.

"I can also make things go boom!" He announced by jumping and throwing his arms in the air. His foot started to light a golden yellow but was frozen by Katara.

"No 'boom', Naruto." She chastised. She recieved a pout from the boy.

"We better go tell the Grand Lotus about this." The firebender sentry said as he and the earthbender left.

"So what can that you do with the black stuff?" Korra asked. They both noticed he tensed up, "It is darkness and it allows me to bend it." He held up his darkness clad hand and touched the floor. The darkness spread through the floor until it covered the under the bed. Slowly but surely, the bed started to sink until it was completely gone.

He turned to see a gaping Korra and blank faced Katara. "It makes stuff go away."

"Where does the stuff go?" Katara asked. She still hasn't seen the bedside table come back.

Naruto had a sheepish smile and raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. "Hehe I don't know."

Both waterbenders had sweatdrops come down their heads at his answer. Before anyone else could speak, the sentries returned.

"Master Katara, the Grand Lotus requests all of your presences."

"Very well. Come along, kids." Katara said as she ushered them out of the room.

"B-But Baa-chan, my leg is still cold!" Naruto whined. They noticed that his leg was still frozen and Katara released the leg.

"Sorry about that. Now let's go." She said as she and Korra made their way out of the room with Naruto slowly making his way after them.

-Break-

"So where is Tonraq? I need to speak to him immediately." A man dressed in a Water Tribe parka asked. He had similar hair style as Korra without the ponytail as he let his hair fall down. He was looking around for his brother so he could request he take his niece under his wing again.

He felt something tug at his leg and looked down to see Korra smiling up at him. "Hi, Uncle Unalaq!" She chirped.

He smiled down at her, "Hello, Korra. Have you seen your father? I need to talk to him."

He frowned when she shook her head negatively, "No but look meet my new friend!" She said excitedly as she pulled over a young blonde.

He didn't look like anything special, certainly not special enough to be in the presence of the Avatar.

"Hey, don't go pulling me around like some doll!" The boy yelled out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Korra yelled back.

Unalaq walked away as the children started to bicker. He didn't have time to babysit, he need to get to the Avatar while looking like a protector.

"Did you hear? That blonde boy can apparently bend light and darkness." A random sentry said as Unalaq passed by.

"Yeah I was in the meeting too, idiot. I still can't believe it though. I mean, who has heard of someone bending two elements besides the Avatar?"

This piqued Unalaq's interest, 'That boy could bend two elements, unusual elements as well. This is unprecedented and he could be useful.' He thought as he listened in more to their conversation.

"Too bad the elders voted to remove him from the compound. I hear the kid has amnesia and can't remember his family. Poor kid."

'Amnesia as well? This might be too easy to sway this boy to my side.' Unalaq thought as he continued on his way.

-Break-

"I implore you to reconsider the decision, Grand Lotus." Katara pleaded to the one of the current leaders of the White Lotus.

"I'm sorry, Master Katara, but the decision is final as deemed by myself and the other masters. You know that majority rules."

"But the boy could learn alongside Korra. I have told you of his abilities, they can become a great danger if not trained properly."

"Exactly the reason he can not remain here. If he can shoot piercing rays of light at a whim then who's to say the boy doesn't accidently kill the Avatar with a stray beam? That's not rven mentioning his other element, which is more concerning than his light. To be able to essentially create a black hole on the spot is a truly fearsome ability."

Katara couldn't argue with thier logic but didn't mean she would agree with it. "Where is the boy to go? He has no memory of his family."

"The boy will be sent to the Republic City Orphanage. There, they can send out a picture of him to every nation and hopefully his family can find him."

"I have a solution tha would benefit everyone here." A voice said as someone entered the room. Katara looked over and saw that it was Unalaq, Cheif of the Northern Water Tribe, brother to Tonraq, Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe.

"What are you doing here, Cheif Unalaq?" The Grand Lotus asked.

"I heard my niece was almost kidnapped. Of course I would make my way down here to make sure everything was okay." He said smoothly.

Katara's eyes narrowed at that but she said nothing. "Oh, yes, the Avatar is quite alright. She was a bit shaken up before but now seems to be back in high spirits. We've decided to move her to a secure compound for her training so another incident doesn't happen like this again."

"Ah, a wise decision. I came here to check on my niece but I overheard a conversation about a young blonde from two sentries. I would hate for a child with such potential to be sent to a orphanage, he simply would not flourish in that environment. I suggest that I train the boy and take him with me to the Northern Water Tribe." He proposed his plan.

The Grand Lotus seemed to mull it over. "Hmm if you send monthly reports of his progress in his unique bending then I have no objections. He could be away from the Avatar while we could keep an eye on him so to speak."

"Don't you think we should get the Naruto's opinion on the matter?" Katara said. The two men in the room shared a look and then nodded as they left to find the boy in question.

-Break-

They found Naruto playing with Korra. It seemed they were playing tag or hide and seek.

"Naruto, come here. We have a question for you." Katara called to the boy.

Naruto stopped chasing Korra and scampered over to the three adults. "Yes, Granny?" He asked.

They proceeded to tell him of Unalaq's proposal and he accepted. The Grand Lotus may have guilt tripped the boy by telling him that he could everyone if he didn't train in his powers with Unalaq. This got a frown from the waterbending master.

They enticed him even more when they told him that Unalaq had a way to regain his memories. That sold him and he accepted the training.

The next day, Naruto said goodbye to Korra and promised that they would meet again soon. Little did they know that they both wouldn't see each other for thirteen years.

 **-End-**

 **Hey, it's been awhile. Sorry for the lack of updates been swamped at work. I want to quit but I need a job, you know? I just had this idea swimming in my head for awhile so I just had to post it. I wanted to use an One Piece character for this story but I couldn't think of anyone for the part so I used the default Naruto.**

 **I want to give Naruto four unusual elements like they're things but you can't like touch them the way you do fire, water, earth and air. So I decided light, darkness, space, and time. Some might say he will be OP and to those people I say yes..yes he will. So yeah.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Deep below the Northern Water Tribe is a compound that is only accessible to the Chief and a select few of his elite guards. Those elite guards were currently escorting Naruto down a poorly lit hallway.

"Hey, where are we going?" Naruto asked as he looked up to the big men.

"The Chief is going to help you with your memories. We are taking you to him." One of them said. Silence soon enveloped them again as they walked down the long corridor.

Naruto lit up his hand with his light and used it to see as he wasn't too fond of the dark. The hallway was bathed in a bright yellow glow and the escorts' eyes widened a bit. They had heard of the boy's...unique bending but to see it in action was something else.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they made it to a door. The door opened to reveal Unalaq and behind him a bare room with a chair.

"Welcome, Naruto. Today, we will be trying to get your memories back. Just take a seat in the chair and we'll begin." The Chief said as he ushered Naruto into the room.

Naruto went to the chair and sat down, he didn't expect for someone to strap his arms and legs to the chair. He noticed that a lantern was lit and it sat on a track a few inches from his face.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" The frightened child asked.

"This is to insure your and our safety, not that you'll remember this anyways." He said as he turned away from the child and to his guard.

"I want him to forget about the Avatar and I want undying loyalty to myself. Make him remember all about his that he can about his bending." Unalaq gave his orders and he made his way back to the surface, he had appearances to keep.

'The Red Lotus had their uses, first the attempted kidnapping of Korra was a failure but I got the boy out of it. Their connections were vast as well, who knew that the Earthbenders of Ba Sing Se used hypnosis for so long during the Hundred Year War. A pity I have to hold P'Li here, I have to or they would be very suspicious of me.' He thought of his current betrayal of the Red Lotus.

'Oh well onto better things, I suppose. I could use the boy to get close to the Avatar possibly if we visit every once in a while. I should wait until she and her powers mature before opening the spirit portals.' He concluded his thoughts as he continued his way towards the surface, unaware of what he triggered by trying to get the boy brainwashed.

-With Naruto-

"Alright, start it up." Jango, the head hypnotist said.

His assistant nodded and lit the lantern with a match and started up the machine as the lantern started to go around the track with Naruto's eyes glued to it as he struggled to get out of his bindings.

"You will forget everything. The Chief will keep you safe." Jango repeated over and over as Naruto's eyes slowly closed.

 **'Stop!'** A deep booming voice yelled from nowhere.

 **'Don't listen to that human, listen to me.'**

'Wh-who are you?' Naruto said mentally.

 **'I am you and you are me. I am the shadow of your true self.'**

 **'Remember, Naruto, remember who your are and who I am.'** The voice seemed to repeat as he closed his eyes and visions started to play before him.

 _He saw a blonde haired man that looked remarkably like him but with longer hair and more angular facial features. He was with a redhead woman with a round face and purple eyes. She was holding a baby with a red tuft of hair and blue eyes._

 _"Mama, come play with me!" A three year old Naruto said as he tugged on his mother's green dress._

 _"Not now, Naruto. Karin needs to be fed, we'll play later." Kushina said as she cooed at the baby in her arms as she walked away to the baby's room._

 _Naruto looked down sadly but then perked up and looked towards his father. Minato saw the look and frowned a bit. He placed a hand on the whiskered blond's head and ruffled his hair._

 _"Sorry but I can't play either, Naruto. Paperwork is such a pain. Maybe later, kiddo." Minato said as he left as well leaving the sad and dejected blonde._

 _'This was the first time that darkness seeped into your heart. Darkness is caused by a multitude of things and your parents unintentional neglect for the next three years was a huge factor.'_

 _-Three Years Later-_

 _"Minato! Look, Karin is firebending!" Kushina squealed._

 _Minato had a look of surprise on his face, "Wow, really! That's impressive for a toddler." He said as he watched his baby girl bend tiny flames around her her fists._

 _"Big brother! Look it!" Karin yelled as she ran to the now six year old Naruto, who was trying to get his leg under him as they were on a trip to the South Pole to visit some friends of Minato's._

 _"That's great, Karin! You're one step closer to almost being as awesome as me." He said to the young girl with a huge grin on his face._

 _"You can bend too, Big Brother?!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Minato and Kushina exchanged looks with each other, 'Since when can Naruto bend?'_

 _"When did you learn how to bend Naruto?" Kushina asked. It was a big moment when a child bends for the first time, why did she miss it?_

 _"I learned last year." He said shocking his parents._

 _"W-Well looks like we have two firebenders two train." Minato said trying to hide his surprise._

 _"But, Dad, I don't firebend." Naruto stated._

 _Minato looked at him strangely, "Naruto, your mother and I are both firebenders. Your grandparents and their parents before them were firebenders, it is in your blood."_

 _"No, mine looks like lasers. See?" Naruto said as he pointed his finger at the water to the left. A glowing star shape appeared on his fingertip that left his parents slack-jawed, a beam left his finger and flew into the sea. After a ten seconds of nothing, an explosion rang out and the boat was rocked by the incoming waves._

 _"Wh-What the hell?" Minato stuttered out as others started to gather around the small family._

 _"I told you. I can make things go boom!" Naruto shouted with his hands in the air._

 _Karin rushed over into his face, "Cool, can you show me, Big Brother?! Can you? Can you?" She asked with child like glee._

 _"Karin get back!" Kushina yelled as she grabbed her daughter and brought her back hasitly. Both children had looks of confusion as well as Minato but it was for a different reason._

 _'How did I not notice this? If this what all his bending does then wouldn't we have felt the explosions when he trained? Why did he keep this a secret? What is he?' Minato rattled off questions in his mind._

 _"Mama, what's wrong?" Karin asked._

 _"Karin, you're brother's..'bending' is really dangerous, you need to stay away from him." Kushina said and many gasped at the coldness a mother would show to her own son._

 _"Whoa, Kushina! That may be a bit much." Minato said with a frown._

 _"I don't care. I won't let him hurt my baby girl." Kushina said as she turned away to shelter Karin._

 _"He's our son too!" Minato yelled._

 _Kushina's eyes widened a bit, as if she had forgot that piece of information. They looked back to the boy in question and were saddened by what they saw. Naruto was crying with tears streaming down his cheeks and his small frame visibly shaking._

 _"Mama doesn't want me, huh?" Naruto mumbled but everyone heard him. Many frowned at the redhead woman and pitied the boy._

 _"Fine! I'll just go away and leave you with your favorite child!" Naruto yelled._

 _"What do you mean, we don't play favorites." Minato asked as Kushina wasn't in the position to say otherwise._

 _"Yes you do! You guys never play with me anymore and it's always Karin this or Karin that and Papa is always doing paperwork! Karin gets more presents for her birthday and you were going to teach her bending without even knowing I could bend!" Naruto yelled but as he kept venting, he didn't notice that there were wisps of dark smoke exuding from his body._

 _"I can even bend more than one, I think!" Naruto said as he emphasized his point by staring at section of wall before it started to twist away in a spiral like fashion before disappearing leaving a deep hole in the wall._

 _Many grew wide eyed at the display even more than the light show. They back away slowly before starting to break out into a full sprint but before they could get far Naruto pointed a finger at them. A multitude of purple rings came out in rapid succession as the radius increased as the further they got from Naruto. They touched the fleeing group and they slowed down almost to a stop._

 _"See?! No you didn't because you're always focused on Karin or paperwork!" Naruto yelled as the darks wisps grew in size._

 _Many backed away from the strange 'firebending' boy as it felt very ominous. "N-Naruto calm down. We're sorry for favoriting Karin so much but we can fix it."_ _Minato said trying to calm down his son unless he burns down the boat and sinks them all._

 _Naruto wasn't listening to his father however, there was a darker voice he paid heed to._

 ** _'Don't listen to that human, Naruto.'_**

 _'W-Who are you?'_

 ** _'I am you and you are me. You can call me Kurama and I am from the Spirit World.'_**

 _'S-Spirit..World?'_

 ** _'Yes I have been with you for a long time, Naruto. I've seen how they treated you. They don't want you, nothing will change if you go with back them. Leave and I will protect you with my..no our power.'_**

 _'What power?'_

 ** _'The power of Darkness!'_**

 _Naruto clutched his head in pain as an influx of information appeared and he staggered a bit. He looked and everyone slowly backed away further as the boy's once sky blue eyes were now a blood red with an animalistic slit for a pupil. While the boy had called on his power and that let Kurama in control for the moment._

 _ **"You see. This isn't fire bending, it's darkness."** Kurama said as he looked to the frightened mass of people gathered around him. The smokey substance started to spread on the ground before it surrounded everyone._

 _If they weren't freaking out then they started to when everyone besides the Namikaze Family were sucked into the unknown. Said family looked to the boy and were frightened by what they saw._

 _A dark smirk crossed his features as he looked to both of his hands: the left covered in his darks wisps and the right glowed as if touched by the Heavens._

 _ **"The redhead doesn't want us. I can see it now, she only wanted Karin this whole time. Well you can have her!"** He yelled as his eyes snapped up to Naruto's parents and the flinched when they saw the hurt and pain in his eyes._

 _"B-Big Brother, you're scarying me." Karin stuttered out as she drew closer into her mother's embrace._

 _Kurama's eyes softened at the sight of his frightened sister but they had made their choice._

 _ **"It is because of the girl that you still draw breath. Do not follow me or else.."** He let the threat hang._

 _"No, Naruto! You're not leaving our family!" Minato yelled as his eyes hardened with resolve and he took a firebending stance._

 _He forgot however that the darkness had surrounded him, that fact was not lost on Kurama. With a slight movement of his foot, and explosion of darkness occurred and everyone that was sucked into the darkness was spat out with multiple injuries and looked as if they were going in and out of consciousness._

 ** _"Do you still want to take that chance, father?"_**

 _"Yes I do! I won't allow for my family to be broken up." Minato said as he send forth a blast of yellow fire._

 _ **"That can be arranged."** Kurama said as the women of the family started to sink into the abyss._

 _Minato's eyes widened before rushing towards the girls and trying to pull them to safety._

 _ **"Remember this: actions have consequences and your actions cost this boy some of his childhood and the love for you."** Kurama said as he the two women stopped sinking and were spat back up with no injuries._

 _Naruto staggered back again but this time when he looked up, he had his blue eyes back. He looked to his family and he saw the way they looked at him: with shock and some disgust from his mother._

 _He stepped back and ignored the call from his father as he ran towards a lifeboat and dropped to the sea below. He put a finger to the water and sent a beam of light down and it set and explosion below the surface of the water. While it did little to vessel he previously occupied; the small boat was rocketed away, sending Naruto out in the the open waters._

-End Flashback-

Naruto blinked a couple of times and noticed that he was still strapped to a chair.

'So what now?' He asked Kurama.

 **'Now we play along with this man and his plans until the time is right. We train so that no force could ever hope to defeat us, even that blasted Avatar!'** Kurama practically spat the word 'Avatar' as if it was vile to him.

'I'll trust you, Kurama.' Naruto responded as he felt the restraints on his legs and wrist loosen. He was led out of the room and back to Unalaq's chambers. He was unaware of his new partner's thoughts.

 **'This boy will be perfect for the future. Four elements and even if untrained, the boy could probably destroy a nation. I made the right choice and he will help when the time is right.'**

 **-End-**

 **I think I have a plan for all this. I was kinda confused on what to do with his time and space powers. I think I will use Law's Room so he can only control space within a certain area.**

 **Idk but please review.**


End file.
